1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in reducing suppression of immune function in mammals. For example, this document provides methods and materials for (a) identifying a mammal as having an elevated level of CD14+/HLA-DR− cells (e.g., CD14+/HLA-DR− monocytes) and (b) administering RU486 (mifepristone) to the identified mammal under conditions that change the ratio of CD14+/HLA-DR− cells to CD14+/HLA-DR+ cells. This document also provides methods and materials for (a) identifying a mammal as being likely to experience an elevated level of CD14+/HLA-DR− cells (e.g., CD14+/HLA-DR− monocytes) and (b) administering RU486 (mifepristone) to the identified mammal under conditions that reduce the degree to which the mammal develops CD14+/HLA-DR− cells.
2. Background Information
The immune system of a mammal is a system of biological structures and processes that helps protect the mammal from diseases by identifying and killing pathogens and tumor cells. A monocyte is one type of white blood cell that is part of the immune system. Monocytes can have several roles in the immune system. For example, monocytes can migrate to sites of infection and differentiate into macrophages and dendritic cells. Alternatively, monocytes can differentiate into agents acting to suppress immunity characterized by the loss of HLA-DR (or DR for short), an HLA class II marker.